


Il est à moi

by CherryHitomie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHitomie/pseuds/CherryHitomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Sam est à Dean. John l'apprend de façon violente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est à moi

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Catherine Winner (posté sur ff.net).  
> Disclaimer : La merveilleuse série qu’est Supernatural ne m‘appartient pas et je ne possède pas non plus le texte d’origine qui est la propriété de Catherine Winner. En revanche, je revendique la traduction comme m’appartenant.  
> Contexte : Sam a 14 ans, Dean en a 18.

**Il est à moi**

 

Pour la défense de Sam, John lui avait vraiment donné la permission d'aller se chercher une boisson gazeuse puisqu'il savait exactement où il serait. Il descendait juste au magasin du motel.

Mais pour être honnête, John était bien trop choqué et apeuré pour le faire remarquer à son fils aîné.

Dean était parti à la bibliothèque, comme il le faisait depuis quelques semaines. C'était une petite ville et John savait que cela aurait paru suspect de le voir autant fréquenter cet endroit, alors ils s'étaient relayés.

Sam était revenu de l'école, avait demandé où était son frère, s'était assis et avait fait son travail scolaire. Après cinq heures, John avait brutalement refermé son livre et avait ordonné à Sam d'aller se chercher un soda. S'il avait su ce qui allait arriver, il aurait attaché Sam à sa chaise.

Dean était rentré, visiblement épuisé, une pile de papiers dans ses mains. D'un regard, il avait fait le tour de leur appartement puis s'était tourné vers son père, paniqué :

"- Où est Sam ?" avait-il demandé, le souffle coupé.

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les documents se retrouvaient déjà sur le plancher pendant que Dean se précipitait de nouveau sur la porte.

John esquissa un geste mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque ses deux fils réapparurent aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparu. Dean tenait fermement le bras de Sam, traînant presque son petit frère dans la pièce.

Le visage de Sam était livide, la culpabilité y était inscrite partout. John fronça les sourcils.

"- Dean".

L'aîné ferma la porte dans un claquement violent et entraîna Sam un peu plus loin dans l'appartement.

"- A quoi diable pensais-tu ? Tu ne sors pas tout seul ! Tu vas à ta foutue école et tu rentres directement à la maison ! Est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre, Sam ? Juste une fois, tu ne pourrais pas faire ce qu'on te demande ?"

Il criait, son doigt pointé sur le visage de son cadet. John restait à l'écart, choqué.

"- Dean" marmonna Sam, en baisant les yeux.

John fut stupéfait d'entendre que la voix de son plus jeune fils ne contenait pas la moindre once de peur. Il semblait plutôt patient, presque condescendant.

"- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dehors, Sammy. Et si tu commences à ne pas m'écouter et si tu ne t'entraînes pas sérieusement, tu ne sortiras plus !"

"- Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps entre quatre murs." répondit Sam calmement, posant brièvement les yeux sur le visage de son frère.

"- Non, mais tu peux attendre dix foutues minutes, le temps que je rentre ! Nous ne sommes pas comme ces putains de gosses avec qui tu vas à l'école, Sammy ! Il y a des choses dehors qui essaient de nous tuer ! Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour ne pas leur laisser une chance de le faire !"

John fit un pas en avant, jugeant que Dean était allé trop loin.

"- J'étais là Dean."

Dean se retourna, les yeux remplis de fureur.

"- Et à quoi diable pensais-tu, papa ? Tu lui donnes la permission d'aller là-bas tout seul ? Tu veux qu'il meure ? Tu veux qu'une autre personne que j'aime soit tuée simplement parce que tu es ... "

"- Dean, arrête !" le coupa Sam. La voix du cadet était ferme. John regarda Sam s'avancer et poser doucement une main sur l'épaule de Dean. "S'il te plaît. Je vais bien."

Dean se tourna vers lui.

"- Tu as eu de la chance, tu aurais pu être tué. Putain, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a vraiment là-bas."

"- Dean, calme-toi." Sam leva son autre main pour la placer sur l'autre épaule de son frère. "S'il te plaît".

Pour ajouter à la surprise de John ce soir-là, Dean le fit réellement. Sous les mains de son frère, ses épaules détendirent. Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis une autre. Après un long moment, Dean soupira.

"- Désolé" murmura-t-il, la voix enraillé par l'embarras. "Je suis revenu et ... tu étais parti. J'ai lu toute cette merde sur des enfants enlevés ... Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

Sam adressa un timide sourire à son frère. "Je sais, pour toi, réfléchir est quelque chose de rare".

Dean leva les yeux. "Oh, ferme-là"

Sam jeta à son père un regard ironique par dessus l'épaule de Dean. "Quand tu auras finit avec papa, je serai dans notre chambre."

"- Bien reçu." répondit Dean, soudainement joyeux, comme redevenu lui-même.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et observa Sam rentrer dans leur chambre. Il lui fit un clin d'œil lorsque son frère se retourna et lui sourit lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

"- Tu vas bien ?" marmonna John, toujours confus.

Dean déglutit et se retourna pour faire face à son père. Le Dean joyeux et détendu avait disparu maintenant que son petit frère n'était plus en vue. Il avança d'un pas sourd en direction de son père.

"- Jamais. Ne laisse jamais Sam disparaitre de ta vue comme ça à nouveau." siffla-t-il. La fureur dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt était revenue.

John cligna des yeux. N'avait-il pas prononcé exactement les mêmes mots il y avait de cela quelques années lorsqu'il avait ordonné à son aîné de prendre soin de son petit frère ?

"- Je t'ai dit lorsque j'avais seize ans que je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderais. Tu peux que je chasse les forces du mal, très bien. Tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur des morts mystérieuses, ok. Tu veux que j'apprenne à brûler des cadavres et à me battre avec des démons invisibles, aucun problème. Mais rien ... rien ne doit arriver à Sam. Je vais terminer cette putain de chasse et tu ne nous reverras jamais."

Dean avait baissé la voix pour que Sam ne les entende pas. Mais en dépit de son faible volume sonore, il avait employé un ton que John ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Le visage de Dean était rouge, ses lèvres pincées en une mince ligne.

"- Il a 14 ans" commença John.

"- Il est Sam." rétorqua Dean, les dents serrées. "Il est à moi. Tu ne le mettras pas en danger sauf si je suis là."

John ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

"- Tu ne peux pas toujours être là, Dean. Il grandit."

"- Tu veux parier ?" Dean fit un autre pas en avant, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de son père. "Quand il s'agit de Sam, je suis et serai _toujours_ là."

John regardait son fils aîné s'éloigner dans un silence stupéfait. Les yeux rivés sur Dean, il le vit entrer dans leur chambre commune et refermer soigneusement derrière lui.

Il entendit un éclat de rire venir de Sam quelques heures plus tard, puis rien d'autre de toute la nuit.

 

Le lendemain matin, Dean semblait être redevenu le même qu'avant. Il sourit à son père, embêta Sam en lui cachant son sac-à-dos. Ce qui dérouta John, c'est que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille semblait avoir été oublié. Plus tard, il avait presque demandé à Sam ce qu'il s'était passé derrière la porte close.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance, John avait appris sa leçon, et il n'avait plus jamais rien tenté avec Sam tant que la permission de Dean ne lui avait pas été accordée au préalable.

Il avait compris. Sam était à Dean.

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
